Not True Pairing
by Maggie Skywalker
Summary: "So let me get this straight if I go with you he dies but I up hold the law. And if I go with you I save your life breaking the law and end up in Azkaban for the rest of my life." Hermione is faced with the choice of saving someones life or her own future. Cause why not throw the marriage law and a bit of Veela too. Dramione


Today was a going to be a good day, as far as the young Gryffindor could tell. The sun was shining through her window,while Crookshanks slept lovingly on her feet. She could just feel the joy in the air, as she rubbed the last bits of sleep out of her eyes. While other kids loathed the end of summer, Hermione looked forward to it. After the war nothing had really been the same, most kids weren't going back for their 7th year at the newly restored Hogwarts. But Hermione Granger would not miss it for the world, especially after she had gotten her head girl position.

Although she had no idea who the head boy would be. Hopefully it would be someone she could get along with, not one of the Slytherin boys. Especially not Malferret. Ugh, if Malfoy was head boy you might as well prepare for world war III. Even after the war Malfoy and Hermione did not get along. Yes, she would give him credit for giving up his blood prejudice and not using the M word towards her.

Shaking the distasteful thoughts from her head she finally gaining a sitting position Hermione threw the covers off of her The blanket landed on to Crookshanks who gave a slight hiss but was too lazy to move.

"Oh hush it, you big baby."She said pulling him out from under the blanket and cradling him in her arms. "I think you have had enough beauty sleep. And we need to get ready." He meowed in protest as she put him into his cage, where he proceed to go back to sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to make sure she double checked her list for year was going to mean everything to could finally graduate and then get her job at the ministry. And then possibly get married to the love of her life. Who ever that turned out to be, but she was not going to rush it. Speaking on relationships, she thought of her off and on one with Ronald. At the moment they were "dating" but she could not really tell anymore. One day he would confess his love and the next he would shut her ever happened between them anyway. When he was in a "good" mood the would chat or he might kiss her. Though she would never let him take it further then a slight snog intern he would get upset and so it went back and forth.

Realizing she was angry packing she refolded some of her clothes placing them neatly back into her truck.

"Hermione dear, are you ready?" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mum, almost." Throwing her sweater over her blouse, which proudly held her head badge. She grabbed her things and dashed down stairs, almost colliding with a fiery orange haired person. "Ron!" dropping her things she ran into his arms.

"Oh, my babe." He cooed as she settled in to his arms. Hermione would never say it to him but she HATED when he would call her that. So, she always pretended it made her happy. "How's my big head girl? Huh is she good." He said in a weird voice ruffling her hair. If there was one thing that could make her mad it was when someone would tussle her hair. I mean common it took her forever just to get her bushy mane to lie down semi flat. And then when he talked down to her like that she tried so hard to keep the anger had always treated her like a little girl, even though she was the more mature she was pulling away she noticed her dad's stare.

Mr. Granger never approved of the red head, in fact he despised him. His daughter deserved someone better than the ginger she called her boyfriend. He could see the hurt in her eyes when he would talk down to her, although Ron never noticed guy was almost as blind as a bat when it came to emotions. Not only that though it was the fact that he treated her like his little sister and not his girlfriend. And lets mention the fact that he had lost count of how many times Hermione had come home crying because of the git.

Hermione knew her dad disapproved of him,he had come and told her after the third time they broke up but not really.

" _Hermione darling I honestly don't think the red head is the best choice for you. There has to be someone better. He treats you like a child and does not care for your opinion. A relationship is about people giving up a little to meet in the middle. Not one person doing everything and the other not doing anything to contribute. I mean you're a smart girl I will let you make your own decisions , but you know I will only handle so much of him hurting you like ." Mr. Granger finished wiping her tears, while Hermione composed herself._

" _I suppose you are right. We both should benefit from the relationship not just one. Thank you for helping me realize that. I will talk to Ron about this because I love him and he loves me, so we can fix this together.." Hermione smiled happy that she had found the solution._

Ron stared at her wondering why on earth she had not answered his question. She was the brightest witch of there age was she not. Yet she had not idea how to answer _his_ she could be really stupid and demanding for that matter...

Waving his hand in front of Hermiones face got her back out of her memories. Looking back at Ron a thought popped into her head. _Is this really the love you want? Or is this even love?_

"Hullo, earth to Hermione. Harry and Ginny are waiting for us back at the Burrow so anytime now." He finished slightly irritated sounding.

"Oh right of course, lets go then." They flooed to the Burrow where a few hugs and kisses were exchanged as the four of them left to the this point Hermiones happiness had fanished.

Draco sat packing his stuff, bloody hell it was going to be a long year. His mother had forced him to go to his last year at Hogwarts. Ignoring the fact that he had already mentioned how he was not going back.

"Gingy, could you go get the Lady of the House please." The little house elf twirled in her new dress she had just gotten. Dr

"Of course Master Malfoy." She squeaked in a tiny voice before cracking away. After the war Draco tried to free the house elfs by giving them clothing. Even after they accepted it they wanted to stay around. As long as they wanted to be here he would let them.

Draco's Past scared him the most. He regretted everything he had done. The thing was Draco hated who he was, a selfish, no good, pain in the arse with daddy issues. Lucius and him had never gotten along and now his father was on trial with the ministry. Narcissa would never admit it but she was worried for his father and it was taking a toll on her health. Draco had noticed the little she was eating, much less doing in the manor.

"You wanted to see me son?" His mother asked from the doorway. She was hesitant to come in, which usually meant she was hiding something.

"Yes mother, I did ask to see you. Now please have a seat I think we have something to discuss." Malfoy's had always done things the proper way, well at least in their eyes. And for them that meant there was no hiding things from each other. The truth came out no matter what was at stake.

"I know you are upset about school and all but please-"He cut her of knowing she was avoiding the subject.

"Mother do not think I have not noticed the little things. You hardly eat or sleep. You are not hosting parties, which are always something that cheers you up. So what on earth has you like this. Cause I know it is not me going to school." Noticing the hurt in her eyes he softened his tone taking her cold hands. "We can get through this together if you just tell me. Thats how we always do things as a family." He wiped a single tear from her eye. No matter what people thought of the Malfoys they did things as a family with trust. Yes, like any family they were fights, but resolved with the truth Even if it did not seem that way on the outside.

"You are right son. I might as well tell you now since it will start taking effect any moment now. You might want to sit for this." She paused collecting her thoughts before continuing. " As you may know our family is not like others around us." Yes duh he knew that, that was the obvious. "When I met your father, I thought I was the only one at the school with the ability."

"What ability?" Draco was officially confused. "And how is this relevant to me?" He snapped, realizing what he did began to apologize. "Sorry mother, I am really trying it's just so hard to change."

"I know Draco and you are doing really well. Now, your father also had the ability. I did not know that but he did. Being a male veela he could smell me out."

"My fathers a what?"

"I will explain in a second." Narcissa told him patiently. "Ah, yes. Your father asked me to meet him in the astronomy I went, and found him there. He was in his full Veela form. Wings, black eyes and fangs but otherwise normal."

"Wait my father has wings?" No he does not unless he used a spell to hide them.

"Save your questions for after." A quick nod of his head she continued. "I stared at him for a minute before changing myself."Draco now knew his mother had lost it, but he kept listening. "He and I both knew that the deadline for our mates was coming up real fast. Neither of us had found that one yet. He told me we should at least try to see if we were mates just in case. I was willing to try and it turns out we were. I allowed him to bite me which shows I am his mate. If he had done it while I was not willing he would have poisoned me and both of us would have died."

Pulling her hair to the side Narcissa showed her son the fang marks on her neck from the bite. Draco had no idea what to do with this information and why on earth was she telling him this now.

"I guess I do not understand. That happened in the past why is it worrying you now?" His mind had began to accept the idea .

"Well you see you sorta inherited the your birthday is at the end of this school year. So," she stopped not wanting to tell him what came next. "Soo-"

"So what?" He asked trying to see what she was getting at.

"So you have to find your mate by your birthday or you are going to die." Tears leaked out of Narcissa's eyes as her arms embraced her son. "I never wanted this for you. I should have told you earlier, I am sorry." She cried though sobs pulling back to see her son's face. After watching his mother break into tears, he truly accept the idea's she had laid out.

"Since I am a Veela how on earth do I find this mate you are talking about?" A quick grimace pasted over his mothers face.

"Well the only way you will officially know is by kissing her."Panic flashed on Draco's face. He was trying to fix his image not ruin it again.

"What your saying is I am going to have to kiss every girl in Hogwarts to figure out who on earth she is!" The panic had moved from his face to settle in his stomach.

"Of course not!" Narcissa exclaimed. "First your feelings will change about her. Like going from hating her to liking her. But the only way you will know is-"

"By kissing her, I got that part."Draco finished as a small house elf popped into the room.

"Milady, the train will be leaving in about thirty minutes."

"Yes of course, thank you Gingy. Can you please take Draco's trunk to the study."

"As you wish," the little elf squeaked before vanishing with herself and the trunk. Narcissa turned to her son.

"I will tell you more of the details later but now we must get you off to school." The Malfoys flooed to the station.

"Could we please have our heads come to the front of the train?" The loudspeaker crackled. "After that we will call the Prefects down. Reminder it's in the first cabin, thank you." Straightening her robes Hermione stood.

"Wish me luck boys!" She called to them as she left the cabin and headed to the front of the train. Finally she could figure out who the mysterious head boy was. It had been killing her all summer and now she would know. Passing the compartments full of her friends she kept moving towards cabin nervous as reached the door and slide it open. This was it he was, she peered in, not there. A semblance of disappointment settled in her. She moved in and took her seat by the window waiting for _him_ to come. Hermione did not have to wait long as the door slide open and _he_ placed himself across from her. This would be someone of class, since the automatically knew to face her out of respect. Anxious as ever she turned her face to meet his.

"Hello Granger," the male said with an all too familiar drawl in his her eyes went wide well he had not insulted her yet.

"Please tell me this is some cruel joke and you are not actually head boy." She cried.

"Wish I could tell you different but it's me. Trust me I am not thrilled it is you either. But I am willing to put my insults behind me and pull a truce so we can get through this year alive." Draco told her extending a hand to show he meant it.

"What's the catch? There is always one with you." She accused him.

"No Granger there is no catch. I want a genuine truce." Draco promised Hermione. Something was definitely up if thee Draco Malfoy wanted a truce with his filthy little mudblood. She shook his hand still skeptical of him.

"Okay, truce." They agreed right as Draco hit the floor writhing with pain.


End file.
